La historia que se repite, el mismo corazón vuelve a ser herido
by scaar15
Summary: - Otra vez...- Tapó su rostro con sus brazos y apretó sus dientes con furia, sentía que si no lo hacía nuevamente se rompería. Otra vez, la persona que más amaba se alejaba de su lado.
\- _Otra vez..._ \- Tapó su rostro con sus brazos y apretó sus dientes con furia, sentía que si no lo hacía nuevamente se rompería. Otra vez, la persona que más amaba se alejaba de su lado.

* * *

 **La historia que se repite, el mismo corazón vuelve a ser herido**

* * *

Esa mañana se había levantado con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción al estar convencida de que ese sería el día en que sus sentimientos serían correspondidos una vez que ella los declarara. Preparó un pequeño regalo, un chocolate hecho especialmente por ella, después de varios intentos fallidos este le había quedado " _bien_ ". Se sentía llena de seguridad y no sabía porque, el día estaba hermoso y sentía que la suerte estaría de su lado.

Durante el receso no lo pensó ni dos segundos y fue directo hacía la escalera que daba a la parte trasera de la preparatoria donde él siempre se hallaba fumando luego de dar una hora de clase a los _irritantes alumnos_ como él solía llamarlos.

Fue corriendo con una gran sonrisa al ver que él se encontraba allí, pero no llegó a llamarlo por su nombre al notar que él estaba otra vez con ella, otra vez con Tsukuyo-sensei. Ciertamente los había visto muchas veces juntos debatiendo y peleando, quería creer que su amado sensei no sentía nada por ella, pero al ver la buena aura que se formaba alrededor de ellos a pesar de estar discutiendo como siempre, su corazón se rompió un poco. Dió media vuelta y comenzó a correr por donde había venido.

Por otro lado, luego de haber jugado una partida de tenis contra _"el príncipe del tenis"_ de la clase, mejor conocido como Yamazaki y haber perdido por poco, desenvaino una katana de bambú que se hallaba en la misma sala de deportes en la que estaban tras ser burlado por su compañero y lo amenazó de muerte. Él era un sádico, no por haber perdido se rendiría tan fácilmente, era muy terco y obstinado. Pero como éste le conocía bastante bien le ofreció una paleta que había comprado antes de entrar a la preparatoria.- ¡C-Compré una para cada uno! - Comentó en un intento de ser amable luego de haberse burlado de él.

Okita se calmó al escuchar eso.- Entonces tomaré las dos.-

-¡C-Claro! - Yamazaki le entregó las paletas con mucho temor y Sougo se marchó con una de las paletas en la boca, eran de su marca favorita, no esperaba mucho menos de Yamazaki.

\- _Ahora, bien... No tengo ganas de ir a clases, mejor subiré a la azotea a tomar una siesta.-_ Pensó mientras se dirigía a la escalera trasera del edificio que al igual que la escalera principal, daba a la azotea, cuando de pronto vio como la china se acercó corriendo en dirección a él.- _Vaya, que descarada. Se ve que tiene ganas de morir._ \- Sonrió maliciosamente y tomó pose de ataque mientras la chica se acercaba cada vez más a él.- ¡Prepárate a morir mald- No terminó la frase que fue ignorado por completo por ella y siguió corriendo sin mirarle a la cara. Se desconcertó y ofendió por un momento y volteó a ver a la joven que se encontraba corriendo sin dirección alguna. Fijó su vista hacia adelante y allí estaba el causante, Ginpachi-sensei.

Kagura huyó de esa escena y se escondió en la azotea, donde no pudo contener su amargura y comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas.- _Creí que hoy finalmente podría..._ -

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la cabeza el cual le dolió mucho, al mirar el objeto que había chocado contra su cabeza se desconcertó, era una paleta.

-Nunca creí que tuvieras sentimientos China, ni mucho menos que fueras tan cobarde.- Una voz serena y fría a la vez se apareció por detrás de ella, y rápidamente secó sus lagrimas.

-¿Que demonios quieres? - Preguntó mirando hacia otro lado para que él no viera su sonrojo, mientras que Sougo se sentó en el suelo, al lado de ella.

-¿Te vas a rendir tan fácilmente solo por haberlos visto platicando juntos?- Preguntó casi irónicamente, y Kagura volteó a verlo con enfado.

- _¿Como diablos es que sabe que yo...?_ \- Se preguntaba la china, no podía entender como el sádico conocía sus sentimientos. Le miró fijamente y luego volvió a evadirle la mirada e hizo su cara a un lado.- … Tú que sabes, siempre la has tenido facil. Fijes en quien te fijes consigues lo que quieres y a la chica que quieres.- Comentó con un tono de amargura.

Sougo suspiró.- Supongo que tienes razón, mala suerte que no naciste con una belleza interior y exterior como la mía.- Alardeó con inocencia.

Kagura se fastidió y volteó a verlo enojada.- ¡¿A que demonios viniste, a burlarte de mi?! - Gritó irritada.

Él no contestó y observó con rareza a la paleta que le había revoleado.- Que raro que no te has devorado esa paleta.- Le señaló y Kagura la tomó del suelo.

-¿Y esto porque...? - Preguntó extrañada de que él le regalara algo.

-Bueno, ya que no pudiste darle tu regalo al sensei pensé que al menos te haría sentir mejor recibir un regalo de alguien.- Dijo con naturalidad cruzando sus brazos por encima de sus hombros y echándose hacia atrás, recostándose sobre la pared.

La cara de Kagura se puso completamente roja.- ¡¿C-C-Como sabes que le iba a dar un regalo?! -

Sougo le miró sin expresión y puso su cara frente a la de ella, muy cerca.- Porque tu mochila apesta a chocolate, y no precisamente huele a un chocolate fresco. Huele como si lo tuvieras allí hace décadas incubando un tipo de virus nuevo.- Usó un tono sarcástico y frío, y al ser su chocolate insultado así los ojos de Kagura se empañaron, cosa que alarmó a Sougo.

-Lo hice anoche... Puse mucho esfuerzo en que quedara bien para demostrarle a Gin-chan mis sentimientos... Pero creo que fue mejor no habérselo dado, seguramente lo habría tirado de todas maneras.- Ocultó su rostro rojo entre sus piernas mientras comenzó a sollozar.

Luego de unos minutos de que Kagura comenzara a llorar, Sougo no sabía que decir para consolarla, o para burlarsele. Simplemente no sabía que decir.-... ¿Porque le quieres tanto? - Se animó a preguntarle finalmente.

Kagura limpió sus lágrimas y se tranquilizó.- Él fue el único que me ha alentado desde el primer día que llegue aquí. Comenzó por fastidiarme pero con el paso de los días me dí cuenta que lo hacía para que yo me sientiera en casa, y ahora... Siento que él es mi casa, mi hogar.- Comentó ruborizada mientras recordaba como Ginpachi-sensei la molestaba y perseguía por la preparatoria cuando ella se salteaba las clases, cuando debía quedarse horas extra en su clase a solas con él mientras le daba aún más tareas, como comenzó a tomarle cariño y a saludarlo con abrazos y no formalmente, como si fuera parte de su familia.- Pero, desde que Tsuky-sensei llegó ya no me brinda ese tipo de atención.- Nuevamente entristeció.- ¿No es injusto? He tratado día y noche de que Gin-chan se sienta cómodo en nuestra clase, tratando de no causarle tantos problemas, hacerle sentir que yo también soy parte de su familia, y llega ella como si nada y se roba todo lo que me importa, todo lo que me hacía feliz.- Comentó con rabia, pero más que nada tristeza. No podía hablar sin derramar lágrimas mientras que Sougo le escuchaba atentamente, sin saber que decir, sin saber como explicarle que él también había sentido lo mismo alguna vez.

-¿Y crees que llorando y contándome tus problemas solucionaras algo? - Dijo en tono frío.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos segundos y luego Kagura volteó a mirarlo sin algún rastro de tristeza, si no que esta vez estaba enojada, nuevamente.- Otra vez ¿porque demonios estas aquí? Me irritas demasiado.- Comentó con una vena marcada.

-No lo dije para que te enojaras.- Kagura se sorprendió.- Lo dije para que entres en razón, tú no eres así. ¿Desde cuando lloras delante mio y me cuentas tus problemas? No soy tu amigo. Si quieres llorarle y contarle tus sentimientos a alguien ese debería ser Ginpachi-sensei.- Comentó con su mirada inexpresiva como siempre.- Además, solo te pregunte porque lo querías tanto, no necesitaba saber tantos detalles, estaba por quedarme dormido.-

-En verdad me irritas.- Dijo la china con una vena marcada.- Pero tienes razón, desde cuando le cuento mis problemas a un bastardo sádico como tú, como si te importara. - De a poco se fue levantando.- Iré a confesarle mis sentimientos a Gin-chan, no porque me lo hayas dicho tú, si no porque ya lo tenía decidido desde un primer momento, y además iré a que te reprenda por haberme hecho llorar.-

-Pero si tú ya estabas llorando.-

-¡Cállate, no te escucho! - Se fue cantando una canción y tapando sus oídos.

-¡Oye, vuelve aquí! ¡Si me castigan por tu culpa me las pagarás! - Gritó molesto, pero ésta continuó cantando desafinadamente y a los gritos, hasta que finalmente se marchó. Sougo suspiró y guardó silencio mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos.- _Otra vez...-_ Comenzó a recordar las múltiples discusiones con Hijikata por su hermana, le irritaba demasiado ver como mientras él más la lastimaba, ella más le quería. Sentía un rencor hacia el sensei por hacerle lo mismo a la china, y peor aún, sentía que ella se estaba alejando cada vez más de él. Tomó la paleta que tenía en su boca y la lanzó contra el piso, rompiéndola en trozos al notar que era la misma historia otra vez. Su hermana hasta el último momento estuvo tras de ese imbécil de Hijikata, quien la alejaba cada vez más de él, y ahora el sensei era quien alejaba a la china de su lado.- _Otra vez..._ \- Tapó su rostro con sus brazos y apretó sus dientes con furia, sentía que si no lo hacía nuevamente se rompería. Otra vez, la persona que más amaba se alejaba de su lado.


End file.
